


Summer Hues

by Awkihiko



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, persona 4 - Freeform, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkihiko/pseuds/Awkihiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butterflies made their way into Yosuke’s stomach for the millionth time since meeting Souji, and he welcomed them as the two stared outside, taking in the Summer hues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Hues

_Pink_  
It felt like they’d been together their whole lives, despite only knowing each other a little over a year. It was hard to feel uncomfortable around one another at this point, yet Yosuke’s cheeks were so easily painted pink from Souji’s affection. He still felt a slight embarrassment from how highly Souji thought of him. The thought of someone so grand, inspiring, and simply wonderful needing his presence to prosper was enough to send Yosuke’s mind into a whirl. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you. You know that right, Yosuke?” Souji’s words were like LED lights; a blinking sign welcoming a wary traveler into the comfort of a hotel. They were always so sweet, and Yosuke savored them like cotton candy gracing his tongue.

_Orange_

“Yeah, no problem. But I swear if I see another cardboard box I might pass out.” Yosuke lay on the floor as Souji rested his head on the wall. The two were sweating from their hard work and the stagnant heat that filled the room. Summer melted over the warmth of spring and took Souji’s air conditioning with it. “This baby fan doesn’t do crap, man.”    
Souji smiled and lifted his hair from his forehead. His body was sun-kissed, giving him a glow Yosuke adored. But, the block of beige typically hidden by his bangs made Yosuke’s stomach shake from laughter. . 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Ah, it’s nothin’.” They locked eyes as Yosuke’s laugh died down to a few small chuckles. “Just that I think you should even out your tan a little, man.” 

Souji tried to direct his eyes to his forehead, before giving up and smiling at Yosuke. “Your’re one to talk,huh, Farmer’s Tan?”   
Laughter filled the heated room as Yosuke began lifting his shirt to inspect his own tan lines. He removed the orange garment without thinking and pointed out the orange V-shape on his chest due to the V-necks he wore. It was innocent, but it was obvious that they shared a common feeling for one another. The feeling was always there, blending with their more platonic feelings, yet at the same time it managed to glow in contrast. At first, Yosuke disregarded the blaring emotions, but Souji taught him how to enjoy their shining moments together.

_Yellow  
_

They eventually grew silent. Souji lay himself next to Yosuke and rested his head on his bare stomach. Despite being in this state of comfort many times before, Yosuke felt his head growing lighter as time passed. He was in a state of dreaming; a glittering calm. He felt privileged to be the one Souji loved. The places their skin met felt golden, and Yosuke couldn’t help stroking Souji’s hair as they sank into the calm of one another. His eyes were giving in to the peaceful atmosphere as well, as they slowly hid themselves under his eyelids.

“Hey, Yosuke?” Yosuke’s eyes pried themselves open to respond to Souji. “Look out the window.” 

“Oh, I haven’t seen a sunset like that in a while. I haven’t really been looking either.” Yosuke took his eyes off the window to look at the boxes surrounding them. “I don’t remember ever seeing one in the city, y'know? I bet you’ll miss the view, huh?”

Souji tilted his head back to meet Yosuke’s gaze and gave him a simple smile.“Yeah. I’m gonna miss you a lot, Yosuke.”Butterflies made their way into Yosuke’s stomach for the millionth time since meeting Souji, and he welcomed them as the two stared outside, taking in the Summer hues.


End file.
